1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a printing system in which printing information corresponding to information provided via the Internet is printed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, information providers present advertisements on the Internets to users. Some users may print the advertisements in which the users feel interest in on paper by printers of the users and then look through the printed advertisements. In this case, the users can look through the printed advertisements anywhere at any time. Also, it is easy to compare the advertisements to each other. Thus, the printed advertisements have effects of increasing the users' desires of purchasing items on the advertisements. Therefore, the information provider, that is, the advertiser, wishes the advertisement to be printed with colors by all possible users in order to increase the effects of advertising.
In general, a cost required for printing, such as a cost of paper or ink used for the printing, is charged on the user. Since the user wishes to reduce the printing cost, the user usually likes monochrome printing, not color printing. Also, the user makes an effort to print less information. These facts prevent the increase of the effects of advertising.